


The Mist That Cannot Be Seen Through

by 2queer4here



Category: Dracula (1931)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Explicit Sex, Painful Sex, Rape, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: “Oh Renfield, did you think I was some scoundrel come prowling in the night?” He smiles with an emotion not easily deciphered but I know I should be fearful.“No, just me darling. You needn't be afraid.”





	The Mist That Cannot Be Seen Through

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the clip on YouTube of 1931 Dracula meeting Renfield and it set my loins ablaze. And then I read all the fics of them together on here and was disappointed in the low number of them.

He must be more used to women.

 

It's revolting to think he would take a woman this way, half dressed on a broken couch in plain sight of anyone walking through, with no thought to a condom.

 

But nobody comes through Dracula's home anymore.

 

He hasn't opened me nearly enough to ease his way, though it's enough that I don't bleed. He is an impatient man. And man he most certainly is with a thick shaft that must prove trouble to women as well. I cannot say whether I am happy I am under the spell of my fog or distraught. If I was myself I would be screaming, yelping with pain and demanding him to dismount me. But the Count only does this when I am not entirely myself. It is easier this way. For both of us. Tomorrow when I take my suspicions to him of why my backside is sore and my passage still loose he will pretend to be concerned, will tell me I had too much wine with dinner, will soothe me enough to not make a fuss.

 

But when my fog lifts I will know and he will know too.

 

Though lost in my musings as I am the pain will not leave. My anus feels swollen and hot like I have a fever in my lower half. If I were able to gaze upon our joined flesh I imagine it would look similar to a bee stuck upon the skin of a man it has just stung: redden skin puffed up around the intrusion while the bee struggles to move it's stinger. I have never felt such pain in this place before.

 

Still, Dracula ignores my fussing and continues on. I try to push at his chest, I know I cannot stop him from doing it at all, but perhaps I can stop him from going so deep.

 

His progression does not halt. He grabs both of my hands in his firm grip giving each a kiss across his knuckles. I have a sudden flash of deja vu. A recollection back to the first time we met when he introduced himself on the crumbling steps of his estate, the house around us dreary and disgusting save for him who captured every dying light from the outside and seemed the definition of sauve. I remember the way he moved so sure of himself at every turn, the way he looked at me like I was the only man worthy of his attention, even the way he made accommodations to sup me made the embers in my stomach light.

 

Arousal snakes it's devilish hand out to remind me it is not gone when he kisses my hands. Makes mockery out of my pain. I am his inside and out, he has hollowed out a place that is entirely his to fill. I squirm against the rough fabric of the couch. I try to push my hips further into the cushions and away from the Count's terrible rape. He smiles down at me beautiful white teeth gleaming in the low light of the room and transfers the hold of my hands to just one of his own clawed ones. Though I am younger and considerably healthier than him he is the biggest thing in the room.

 

He pins me with an icy hand upon my stomach and my flesh recoils from the chill. The only part of him that is warm is his cock.

 

“Can you feel me here?” He inquires rubbing my stomach gently.

 

I nod.

 

I can feel him everywhere.

 

He smiles at me without teeth this time and drags his hand down to stimulate me. He pulls a blanket down from the back of the couch and drapes it over us while cooing at me. Sweet nothings and my body heat fill our makeshift tent, it is enough to arouse me.

 

I can focus less on the pain of being speared as Dracula manipulates my cock to make love to his fist. I reach orgasm before him as I've always been quick in bed. I am instantly tired. My eyelids feel as heavy as boulders and my limbs are weighed down. I turn my head to the side closing my eyes, just a quick bit of resting for a moment or two. More time must have passed than I assumed for the next time I am awake and aware it is because of hot seed filling me. I am still so drained that it is no trouble to obey Dracula when he bids me to sleep as he tucks me under the blanket. 

 

XxX

I wake up slowly. There is something wrong because I wake on my stomach; which I have never slept on for as long as I can remember, but for some reason I cannot call up fear to my veins.

 

I stretch my back carefully trying to ready myself to spring up to face whatever is within my bedroom. I know there is someone or something here for the dark is no ordinary dark and every source of warmth there once was has been sucked out. Evil lurks in the shadows. My plan is halted by a firm hand against my lower back and it is then that I feel the dull ache of fingers fucking into me. Thick, with oddly shaped nails that scratch deep inside me when thrust in. They must have been there for a while yet because it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as the first time someone was inside me, rather, it feels almost good in the way all repetitive movements are a soothing balm on the soul.

 

Still I cry out and struggle. I wiggle about my bed like a worm in the dirt but I cannot gain much friction against the silk sheets and I fear it does no good. It crosses my mind briefly to scream. Maybe the Count will hear my cries and come to my rescue.

 

The thought leaves nearly as soon as it forms as a strong hand wraps around my throat. It serves its purpose in silencing me and I feel the fingers withdraw. I tense myself hoping it will be enough to convince my attacker that I am still to tight to enter, but the fingers return unimpressed to rub circles into my hole. I twitch without meaning to and it is easy for both fingers to dip back in and withdraw once more before a heated cockhead is pressed to my opening.

 

The scoundrel, whoever he is, mounts me for what feels like an eternity. I try to take God's punishment elegantly and it isn't hard when the sleepiness from such an abrupt awakening is still upon me. I remain silent until the end when seed fills me and I am allowed to scramble up the bed and cover myself with a sheet though my modesty is already destroyed. I turn trembling with tears threatening to spill from my eyes that even my harsh blinking cannot dissipate.

 

“Oh Renfield, did you think I was some scoundrel come prowling in the night?” He smiles with an emotion not easily deciphered but I know I should be fearful.

 

“No, just me darling. You needn't be afraid.”

 

I look away ashamed though I do not know why. Seed spills from my still loose hole and onto the bed. I twist my head and shoulders to look and when I look forward again there is no one there.

 

XxX

 

I try to explain to the Count that no matter how many times he mounts me I will not become pregnant, his seed will not take root and I have no womb, and my stomach will never swell with our union- his infatuation.

 

But every time he shushes me.

 

In the beginning I thought he mistook my late puberty for a mixed signal of sorts, but as time goes on and my body comes to expect him, I no longer think this to be the case. Instead I must assume Dracula either has a preference for seeing me in pain or just has a sinful nature to him that makes him crave the flesh of the unwilling, and I am the only one fool enough to stay here within his reach.

 

What a fool I am, but the fog makes it hard to care, why even now as I just think about leaving the fog is settling thickly over my mind.

 

At least it makes things easier.


End file.
